Never had a story for this pair? Now you do! 3
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: Number 3! Not R rated either! AlbusDolores. With a twist.


**Never had a story for this pair? Now you do!**

_Disclaimer: Characters, although OOC, belong to JKR._

AN: This is my third fic of the 'Never had a story for this pair? Now you do!' Series.

Pairing: Albus Dumbledore/Dolores Umbridge

Time: Pre-Harry Potter time-line – OotP

- - - - -

"Remind me again why we have come to a muggle hospital?" The tall red headed man asked his wife, who was lying on the white pristine bed.

"Because its safer" she replied, before crunching her face up in pain.

"But, St. Mungo's?"

"No Albus! I was born in this world, and I want our child to be too." The brunet replied. Albus sighed, his wife, Sarah, was the only person, alive or dead, that he just couldn't win against.

"Press the button." Sarah said, crunching up her face again. Albus reached over and pressed the little panic button on the side of the bed, they were a new invention in the muggle world.

Within minutes doctors and nurses flooded into the room and the birth process began.

- - - - -

"Here you go sir, your daughter." One of the doctors said, handing over a small, slightly chubby child to Albus.

"Can I see my wife?" He asked the muggle.

The older man smiled at him, "She's very tired but if you hurry you might be able to talk to her before she falls asleep."

Albus nodded his thanks and moved back over to the bed and sat down on the chair.

"She's beautiful Sarah." Albus whispered to his wife. Sarah smiled back at him, she was exhausted.

"Guess we go with your name choice then, luv." She muttered before falling asleep.

Albus kissed his wife on the forehead before looking down at his baby girl.

"My dear little Dolores Sarah Dumbledore. Welcome to the world."

- - - - -

"Daddy! Cut it out!" 17-year-old-Dolores said, trying to smooth down her now ruffled hair. "This is important to me!"

Albus smiled at his daughter, "So are you going to tell me his name yet?"

Dolores scowled at him in the mirror, "No, because as soon as I do, you'll send a howler."

"No I wouldn't!" Albus replied.

"Albus! Leave her be!" Sarah's voice said, coming through from the kitchen.

"thanks mum!" Dolores called.

"Yeah thanks luv!" Albus said smiling. He stood up and kissed Dolores on the top of her head. "Just be safe, you got your wand? And your portkey?"

"Yes and Yes, and I will be daddy, he loves me, and wouldn't do anything to harm me." Dolores said turning around and hugging her father tightly.

"You make sure that he doesn't. Now go have fun."

Dolores walked passed Albus after giving him another squeeze and hugged her mother.

"Have fun with Tom!" Sarah called as Dolores flooed away.

"Mum!" Dolores' voice could be heard before she vanished into the flames.

"Tom? Is that his name?" Albus said excitedly.

Sarah turned to her husband. "Now don't you start."

"What?" He replied innocently, his eyes twinkling.

Sarah laughed, "I give up, I don't know how you learned to do that." Albus laughed too and pulled his wife into a hug.

That night Dolores didn't return.

- - - - -

Albus looked up as a ministry owl flew into his office. He took the official letter and read it, when he got to the name at the end of it the letter fell from his hands to the desk. Fawkes squawked and flew over to his master, cooing at him, asking his what was wrong.

Albus looked at his pet, "My daughters coming to teach here." He gulped and ran his fingers through the phoenix's silky feathers.

"She's still alive. And married, bloody hell when did she get married?" Albus dropped his head into his hands. "fifty-one years she's gone, and now she's just dancing back into my life. _Fifty-one years._

- - - - -

Albus sat behind his desk and waited for the chime that told him someone was at his door.

He waited.

And waited.

Chime.

"Come in Dolores." He said tiredly.

The door opened and his daughter stepped into the office.

_Fifty-one years._

"You've grown up." He said quietly.

"that's what happens with time father."

"What happened?"

Dolores sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I grew up."

"I meant, that night, with Tom. You didn't come back, your mother and I searched for you, for years."

"You wouldn't have been able to find me. The Fidelus charm is like that."

"When did you get married?"

"Thirty years ago."

"To Tom?"

"No, not to Tom, he would never get married and he never did. He introduced me to Mathias."

"Why did you leave us?"

"I was, I was offered power, such power that you would never have let me achieve. Or at least that's how I thought at the time, it wasn't until after Mathias' death that I realised the truth."

"When did he die?" Albus asked softly. Dolores glared at him.

"You should know," she snapped, "You're the one that killed him!"

The blood drained from Albus' face.

"Riddle, that was who you went to that night, Riddle. And he introduced you to Jugson."

Dolores nodded, "When Mathias died I took his mothers maiden name. And took Philip in as a younger brother. Until he got caught that is."

Albus looked at his daughter. The young girl he remembered danced through his mind. How could he have not seen her heading towards that path? How could he have missed it?

"Love is blind father, you of all people should know that."

She was right, love is blind, the love he held and still holds for his daughter, blinded him from seeing the reality.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know, however I didn't come here to make amends, I came because I have a job to do, starting in 3 days time, so if you would excuse me headmaster, I wish to begin planning my lessons. Good night."

Dolores stood and moved towards the door.

"I'm glad you're back, daughter."

"It's good to see you again daddy."

Then she was gone.

- - - - - -

AN: look! A NHADFTP story that's not PWP!! Woo go May!


End file.
